Return
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Sam meets a girlfriend from his past.  She still likes him, but after Jess's death, can he find room to love her again?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's taken me so long to start another story. Had some issues with my family for a while. But I'll try to make this one worth the wait.

**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**

"This has to be the biggest warehouse I've ever seen," Dean said as he and Sam rounded yet another empty corner.

"How many corners can this place have?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you would have to pick the only case we could find lately that had something to do with a warehouse."

"Hey, you turned down everything else."

"That's because they were all stupid."

"That one in Texas sounded promising, but you turned that one down, too."

"Sam, I'm not going to hunt a big foot in Texas. That has nothing to do with anything."

"It's bigfoot, Dean."

"Bigfoot doesn't live in Texas, dumbass."

"Hey, every place has it's own legend."

Dean shook his head and turned another corner, "Damn it! This place is empty. How the hell are we getting out of here?"

Dean turned around when Sam didn't answer and saw his brother staring off into space, "Sammy? What's up?"

"Shut up. Do you hear that?"

Dean glared at Sam, but listened anyway. Nearby was the very faint sound of some kind of music. Sam took off in the direction of the music, Dean close behind him.

They turned corner after corner searching for the sound. They went to turn another corner when Sam was hit in the face by a flying fist. A girl stepped out and hit Dean square in the jaw. She kicked him in the stomach and he was knocked on his back. He looked up slightly, amazed that he got beat by a girl. The girl had long dirty blond hair, dark blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was thin and had silver headphone buds in her ears. Her ipod was clipped to a black and silver belt. Every punch or kick she sent Sam was very well timed. The girl looked vaguely familiar.

Sam shoved her against the wall and dodged a hard kick to his knee.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he yelled, "I'm not gonna hit a girl!"

"Sexist," she said, "I can't believe you. How can guys be such pigs?!"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm talking about you being a sexist pig! And I'm not going to tell you who I am. I have no clue whether or not you're a demon!"

"I'm not a pig, and I'm not a demon!"

"So then what are you?"

"I'm a human!"

"Who are you?"

"Not till you tell me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Then I'm not saying anything, either."

"Sam," Dean said, not wanting to be forgotten, "She looks familiar. I swear I've seen her before."

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"Sam?" the girl asked, "Your name's Sam? Winchester?"

Sam glanced at Dean and then back at the girl. He nodded. She laughed.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Alex. Smith."

"Alex?"

She nodded, "From high school."

"Alex. Wow."

"So, you can let me go now."

"Sorry," he said. He let go of her shoulders and she smoothed out her white tank top. She hit a button on her ipod and it paused.

"I knew that car looked familiar," she said. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, still have her."

"What about you?" Sam asked, "You still have the Aero?"

"You bet. Never getting rid of it."

"How's everything been?" Sam asked.

"Good. My mom kicked me out of the house not too long after my dad died."

"He died? How?"

"He got in a wreck. Didn't make it to the hospital."

"Wow. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. So, we should go out for coffee sometime. Get caught up."

"Yeah. Sure. So, what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a demon here. Came to check it out."

"You're a hunter now?"

"Yep."

"What brought that on?"

Dean sighed, "While you two lovebirds are chatting it up, I'm gonna go find that thing. Have fun."

Sam nodded, "Careful, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know me, Sam. Careful's my middle name."

"I thought it was Andrew."

"Shut up."

Dean started to walk around a corner and was flung backward into a wall. He fell to the ground unconcious.

"I think we found our demon," Alex said.

A/N This is kinda a short chapter. If anyone thinks I should do something different to it, let me know and I'll take care of it. Thanks, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Demon**

"I think your brother's out of it right now, so you're gonna have to help me," Alex said, grabbing a sheet of white paper out of her pocket. "Here, read this. Quick."

"What?"

"Sam, don't question me right now, just read it!"

Sam started reading the words off the paper. They were in a different language. He couldn't make any of it out, which meant it definitely wasn't English or Latin. He was sure the pronunciations were wrong at least half of the time, but he still kept reading.

**A/N Just for the record, I made up my own language here. This language doesn't exist, but for the sake of the story, please let it go.**

He came to a word that had been scribbled out several times, and was next to impossible to read. "Uh, what is this? Corn toast?"

"Conterosse, Sam, Conterosse! Please read faster!" She dug a bottle of holy water out of her pocket right as the demon slashed at her throat with a long claw.

"Sorry!" Sam continued to read the words as best as he could. After a few more seconds, the demon screamed and a bolt of electricity shot through its body. Sam looked at Alex. She smiled at him and threw the now-empty bottle at the opposite wall.

"That was fun," she said.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, Alex."

"I know. Not my fault my dad raised me weird."

"Right. Can you help me get Captain Lightweight out of here?"

"Captain Lightweight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, not gonna ask."

Alex grabbed Dean's right arm and hoisted him up while Sam grabbed his other arm.

"So, what was that I was reading?" he asked as they made their way through the halls, "It was impossible to read."

"I noticed. 'Corn Toast'? That was very obviously 'Conterosse'."

"No. It was 'Corn Toast'."

"I'm pretty sure it said 'Conterosse'. Maybe you're blind."

"No, I'm not blind. Maybe you have bad handwriting."

She laughed as they walked through the front door into the bright sunlight. "No, you can't read. I have amazing handwriting."

"Yeah, if the person reading it is blind."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, what did that mean? Because, if you ask me, it didn't make any sense. Why would a blind person be reading my handwriting?"

"Nevermind."

"Tell me."

"Nevermind."

"Samuel Winchester, tell me."

"Don't call me Samuel."

"But that's your name, right?"

They got Dean into the Impala and Sam sighed, "I haven't been called Samuel in a long time. No one calls me that."

"Okay, Sammy."

"Nope, not Sammy either."

"Well, then what should I call you?"

"Sam. Call me Sam. I'm begging."

"What about Sammy-boy? Can I call you that?"

"No, definitely not."

"But-"

"No. Sam. I am Sam."

"Yes, you are, but can I call you Sammy?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. I am not a chubby twelve year old."

"You act like it sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"What?"

"Hay is for horses."

"Not 'hay', 'hey'."

"No difference if you ask me."

"There is a huge difference."

"One letter is not a huge difference. You really need to learn to count."

"Screw you."

"You wish."

"What?"

"You wish. Can't you hear?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Sammy-boy?"

Sam stared at her. "I mean, you didn't use to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Like... like, well, Dean."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, Alex, you're being more of a smartass than Dean. You use to be sweet, and smart, and now you're crude, and Dean-like. What happened?"

She scoffed. "Well, Sam, I guess when you lose your whole family to the same thing within a month of each other, shit happens. I'm sorry I'm trying to cope with what happened, okay? My mother was burned alive, my older brother died in a plane crash, and my father's car blew up seconds after it crashed, so I'm sorry I'm being a hardass, but... damnit, Sam, you lost your mother when you were a baby, and your father just a little while back. Your brother's still alive. I only have Iian. And even then, I hardly get to see him. So, you know what, just leave me alone, so I can be Dean-like with someone who cares."

"Who's Iian?"

"My fiancee, if you must know. I've been getting around, okay? Is that a bad thing, too?"

"Alex, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I have to go. Tell Dean I said bye, would you?"

"Alex," Sam said, as Alex turned and walked toward the Aero, "Alex, wait."

"See you around, Sam."

She got in the car and drove away, leaving Sam standing there next to the Impala.

"Damnit."

A/N Tear, tear. This is what happens when you write when you're depressed. School sucks, and I'm bored, so here's the outcome. Hope it's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, she just left?" Dean asked, holding the icepack to the back of his head.

"Yeah. And she's got a fiancee."

Dean sighed. "Dude. You need to call her. Ask her out, but not really."

"What the Hell does that mean, Dean?"

"Don't rhyme again. Ever. It means, you need to set up a time with her for coffee, just to talk. Then you ask her out, and boom! Fiancee freak's forgotten."

"I can't do that. What if she's happy with this guy?"

"If she is in fact happy with the dude, then show her she could be happier with you."

Sam nodded. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because, Sam, I can't have you hunting while you're worried about whether or not she still likes you. You'd get distracted and then I'd have to haul your ass to the hospital and hope you don't die."

Sam laughed and picked up his phone. The way he saw it, he had two choices. One, he could listen to his maybe-not-as-smart-as-he-thought older brother and call her, try to break up her happiness, and then possibly have a happy ending of his own, or he could ignore his brother and let her have her happy life. But his choice was made for him when Dean snatched the phone, went through his contacts, found her old number, and clicked send. Dean handed the phone back to him.

"Hello?" Alex said on the other end.

"Alex, it's Sam."

"What the Hell do you want, Samuel?"

He cringed. "I wanted to talk to you. I hate what I said, and I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you over coffee sometime?"

"_Who is it?"_ a man asked Alex.

"It's no one, baby," she replied. Sam's heart dropped. "Listen, Sam, I have to go. Iian and I have plans. Don't call me again."

"Alex..."

"WHAT, SAM?!"

"Please..."

"No. I'm over you. There's nothing else to say." But she didn't sound so sure.

Dean snatched the phone away from his brother. "Hey, Alex?"

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean glanced at his brother's face and sighed. "I don't know what Sam said to you, but believe me... he's really sorry and he really wants to talk to you sometime. Just as old friends, that's it. Please?"

She sighed heavily. "Why do you always stick up for him, Dean?"

He laughed. "I'm the older brother. It's what I do."

"Put Sam back on." Dean passed his little brother the phone and waited. "Hey, Sam. I'm really sorry you think I changed so much. It's just hard for me... seeing you again after so many years. I don't know if it'll be the same between us, and that scares me. I loved you, Sammy. But now that I have Iian, I don't know if we should hang out so much. I'll have coffee with you, but if it's too awkward, you have to leave me alone. Okay? I love Iian now, and I don't want to screw things up." Sam didn't say anything for a while. "Sammy?"

"You think I wanted to steal you from Iian?"

"Well..."

"No, I just wanted to get caught up with you again. Because it's been so long... I just wanted to know what you've been up to. Alex, I'm not a home wrecker. If you're happy, that's good enough for me."

"I... uh... thanks, Sammy. So, coffee? Saturday? Just friends."

"Sure. See you then."

"Okay. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry I snapped like that."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"So, we cool?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. See you Saturday."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and glanced at Dean, who smiled triumphantly. "What?"

"I was right."

"About what?"

"She still likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I may or may not have been eavesdropping."

Sam punched Dean's arm.

"OW! Dude!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam shook his head and leaned back in his bed to wait for Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday finally rolled around, and Dean was getting tired of Sam's nerves. Sam had hardly slept... it seemed like he was a little kid again, excited about Disneyland. When Dean asked Sam why he wouldn't just go to sleep already, Sam told him he couldn't.

"What if I screw things up again, Dean?"

"Dude... you're twenty-three... calm your ass down before I strap you to that bed and force-feed you horse tranquilizers!" He rolled over in the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

"Do you know how awkward that sounds?"

"What are you, ten? Sammy, I'm tired. It's three in the morning, and you haven't been to sleep. If you fall asleep at the table, I'll laugh my ass off, now GO TO SLEEP!!"

"I can't, Dean, I'm too nervous."

Dean shot up in the bed and glared at Sam. "You'll be fine. You're ready for this, you can do it. She likes you, you like her, give it a few days, and Iian is history. Now if you don't at least let ME get some SLEEP, you won't make it to see your date! So, just SHUT... UP!"

Sam's jaw dropped. "Jeez, Dean... grumpy much?"

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and flopped face-down on the bed, tucking his hands under the pillow.

"Dean?"

"WHAT?!"

"You hit me in the face with that."

"Did it break your nose?"

"Uh, no."

"Damn."

Just when Dean finally thought he'd get some sleep.

"Dean?"

"Sam, go to sleep."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I forgot..." Sam laughed at how irritated his brother was getting.

"What do you mean 'I forgot'?"

"I forgot what I was gonna say."

"Dammit, Sam, go to sleep!"

Sam shook his head, rolled over, and finally went to sleep.


End file.
